Lonely But Not Alone
by Cryce
Summary: Bulma applied a low position in Vegeta Oujis company. A man whose closed off and is determine about his vengeance on that man was curious about Bulma yet he swored to himself that love should never exist in him. Will Bulma climb over the tall giant walls that was shut or will Vegeta open up to her willingly?
1. Chapter 1 Jobs and Applications

Bulma applied a position in a company called Oujis Enterprise, the company centers in the technology field. As a genius like Bulma, it was perfect for her. Bulma was rich, she didn't _need_ a job but she wanted to experience how the people felt working under a company and the hardships they go through. She interviewed for a small position working in the technologies department because she is a scientist, it is her forte to invent things and build things. Of course she was hired but the CEO and founder of the company had other plans for her...

Vegeta Ouji the founder and CEO of the Oujis Enterprise was surprised to see Bulma's application while looking at the list of people who sent in applications for jobs in his company. _Bulma Briefs daughter of Capsule Corporation came to apply for such a low position... suspiscous.._ Vegeta thought, he then went out to the receptionist,

"Send Bulma Briefs an email telling her to do a interview on the 15th at 12pm. Tell her to wait out here." Vegeta ordered,

"Y-yes Sir." The blonde receptionist flushed and obeyed. Vegeta was handsome with the flame hair style and his open collar shirt without a tie made him look attractive. Vegeta proceeded back to his office as he went to his work. While working his mind pondered about Bulma Briefs a mysterious woman.

XXX

Bulma heard a 'ping!' from her computer while working with one of her projects her father needed help on. Sweaty and dirty as she is, she went to the computer and received an email.

From: Ouji Enterprise.inc

To: Bulma Briefs

Subject: Interview

Dear Ms. Briefs, you are invited to a interview on the 15th of June at 12pm. Please meet at the 18th floor in the Ouji Enterprise Building at the reception.

Sincerely from the Ouji Enterprise.

She stared into the computer, she wasn't shocked at all as her pride and ego came in,

"Heh not a surprise at all. Why wouldn't they hire the most beautiful woman if not the smartest woman on earth." She shrugged and went back to the project. Bulma's parents were surprised at first, after all she is the heiress of Capsule Corporation, why would she need to run to another company for a low position, low income job? She told her parents why and they understand and thought she was just playing around and will quit the job after a few months. It was unknown to Bulma that when she will quit, Bulma planned to quit after she had enough of the experience after all she couldn't stay in the company for long because she _is_ the heiress to Capsule Corporation.

XXX

Vegeta was done with work, he got his bag and looked at his watch, it was 4:00pm and it was time for him to leave. His company sells different types of things like cars, phones, earphones, planes, and helicopters even. Though there are some peculiar products his team invented which were a fail and that he didn't want to be reminded of those things. He went to the elevator and pressed G. The elevator went down and stopped, then slide open. He then got out and went to his car. It was a fancy jet black car, he got in and drove back home.

XXX

Bulma was still dirty and sweaty, she finished the stuff her father requested her to and proceeded for a shower. She went in the luke warm water as it embraced her, she closed her eyes in relaxation after all the tired shit that she worked on. She sighed from all the recent things that happened. Bulma caught Yamcha kissing with another girl in a bar, it went to the boiling point that Bulma broke up with him, and ever since then he kept sending flowers to her house which she dumped it into the garbage can. It was over for them and they could never be back together and that was a fact. Her shower wasn't long, she came out and it was time for dinner. The meal was tasty as usual, her mother's cooking was never bad and Bulma never complained about it.

XXX

Vegeta lives by himself, he usually cooks and thinks it was decent and it was. His penthouse was dark coloured theme and it was big. The 15th was the day after tomorrow and Vegeta still couldn't figure what Bulma's intention was and why she applied for his company. It was mind boggling. He stared into the dark sky in his balcony, staring into the bright stars who shines at night and the big round moon. The view was fascinating, Vegeta went into his reverie as sadness overwhelms him. His past, and everything that has happened to him. He went to the grand piano that sits in the living room as he plays chains of sad notes, Mariage D'amour arranged by George Davidson was Vegeta's favourite piece along with Ballade No.1 in G minor by Chopin. He was playing Mariage D'amour as the memories of the past taunts him and shaped who he is right the very moment. That bastard who still living, enjoying the best of his life. Getting away from all his crimes and sins, Vegeta's piece changed and turned to Ballade 1 in G minor by Chopin as wrath and melancholy take over him. He then smashed the keys with a growl as he stormed to his bathroom for a shower. He was lonely yet not alone as memories from the past continues to taunt him. His life is nothing more than a nightmare that he couldn't escape, and that is reality to him. The harsh cruel world has treated Vegeta nothing more than shit. Ever since that day, Vegeta's determination of success never wavered and his vengeance on that man was never lost, also the same day he told himself love is a weakness and should never appear in him ever. He closed up ever since that day and big tall walls appeared so he wouldn't let anyone in _ever._

XXX

Bulma strolled to her bedroom and went on to her laptop to do some paperwork for Capsule Corp, Bulma was a workaholic, she would work and work and work until she thinks it's enough, she sent a few emails out and decided to go to bed. She laid on her bed staring into the white ceiling as she fell into her reverie thinking about the reality and world she's been living in for the past 2 years, she's currently 20 years old. Bulma finished university at the age of 18 and even got a PHD, she started working at the same year helping out Capsule Corporation and her family. Then her memories switched,

 _Flash back:_

 _"Why don't you work at Capsule Corporation, I'll give you a low position so you could get the 'experience' you're talking about." Dr. Briefs frown as Bulma looked at him with disagreement,_

 _"Dad, do you think the co-workers there would treat me like a normal person? Of course not they're gonna treat me like a princess or something, and that's not the experience I'm looking for." She spat_

 _"If you say so honey, I'll support whatever decision you make." Dr. Briefs gave her a warm smile..._

Bulma snapped out of the reverie and relaxed herself as she fell into her deepest dreams...

XXX

Vegeta woke up with a fuzzy mind and the first that registered in his head is work...

Bulma woke up fresh thinking it's another good day, and the first thing that came into her mind was, SHIT!

XXX

Vegeta went to his toilet and did his morning routine, he stared into the mirror as his face reflects, he ignored it and continued on as he put on a opened collar shirt without a tie and put on a dark blue suit. He put his shoes on and proceeded to his car, Vegeta then drove to work with a intimidating glare as per usual.

XXX

Bulma woke up late but she didn't care. She went on with her morning routine as usual, her long curly blue hair and her cerulean eyes were staring at the mirror with self admiration. "I look beautiful." She said to herself as her unwavering confidence kicked in. She went to her living room for breakfast, the door bell rang and Bulma went to answer it, when she opened, it was Yamcha who was holding roses. Bulma tried closing the door but Yamcha pulled the door,

"Hey B, I'm sorry for what I did okay? Please just hear me out for a sec." Yamcha pleaded,

"We're done, get out or I'll call the cops." Bulma gave him a don't even come near me or I'll kill you glare. Yamcha sighed, he went away with his head looking at the ground. Bulma shut the door and turned to her parents,

"Who was it honey?" Bulma's mother Panchy asked still having the smiley face she puts on every day,

"Oh it's nothing." Bulma puts on a reassuring smile,

"Sure if you say so." Dr. Briefs said and continued on his breakfast. Bulma strolled to the table and started feasting on the food...

XXX

Vegeta started on his work when he received a message from Raditz a friend and the technology department manager,

 _"Yo want beer after work at Roses?"_

 _"No fuck off."_ Vegeta typed and clicked send,

 _"Aw damn, Goku and Nappa is coming along too you sure you don't wanna join?" Raditz asked for the final time_

 _"Fine."_ Vegeta clicked send, he grunted in annoyance as he resumed in work.

XXX

Bulma finished her breakfast and now it's work. Her dad still got a few more projects in hand that he needed help with. Bulma agreed to help him, she also realised that the interview was tomorrow. She couldn't care less and went on with work. Bulma discussed some parts that should be changed for the project and some needs improvement.

Work went by quick for Vegeta and Bulma and it was already 4. _Time flies_ Bulma sighed as she was finishing off parts of the invention.

XXX

Vegeta left the building and went to a bar called Roses which was pretty close. When he arrived, he couldn't find Goku, Raditz or Nappa which angered him. _They're late._ Vegeta growled in annoyance as he sat by the bartender,

"A bottle of beer please." Vegeta ordered and the bartender brought him the beer immediately, Vegeta was drinking and little did he knew he drank all of it in 2 minutes. Vegeta was walking out of the bar when he bumped into Goku, Raditz, and Nappa.

"Hey where ya going?" Goku asked with the annoying face Vegeta hated,

"Come on lets go." Raditz pushed Vegeta back into the bar and took a table with 4 seats.

"You should really loosen up Vegeta, it's like there something's up your butt all the time." Goku laughed, Vegeta gave him a cold glare,

"I don't recall asking your opinion on me." Vegeta snapped,

"Hehe, just saying. Thought you should know." Goku smiled as the 4 of them ordered beer.

"You know it's actually kinda funny to see us sitting here, looking back we were just brats who makes trouble." Raditz smiled at the memories,

"Heh I can't relate, I'm older than you guys for like 10 years or something." Nappa said as Raditz scoffed.

"And here we are now, being managers at your company Vegeta." Raditz laughed,

"Yea it was kinda surprising that Vegeets is the successful one out of all of us ya know." Goku laughed and Vegeta grunted in disapproval of nickname that Goku gave him ever since middle school.

"Shut up Kakarott." Vegeta gave him a disgusted glare, he took another drink from the beer. They all laughed at Vegeta for being so disgusted because of a nickname.

XXXX

 **A/N: that's it I hope you enjoyed it, it might not be the best but I hope you still have a great time reading it. I know it might be rough around the edges but please do understand that I'm still learning as a writer. I hope you stay tune for the next chapter and comments on how to improve would be appreciated.**

 **Ps yeahhh it's a bit boring sorryy lol**

 **Thanksss!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Interview

**Picked up from chapter one.**

 **"Yea it was kinda surprising that Vegeets is the successful one out of all of us ya know." Goku laughed and Vegeta grunted in disapproval of nickname that Goku gave him ever since middle school.**

 **"Shut up Kakarott." Vegeta gave him a disgusted glare, he took another drink from the beer. They all laughed at Vegeta for being so disgusted because of a nickname.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat there, his memories of his teen life flooded his mind. Vegeta wasn't a very aggressive teen back then, he doesn't want anyone to bother him at all, and if they did Vegeta would either intimidate them or enter a brawl with them. His academics were always A and he never failed anything. Like Bulma he was born a prodigy, he finished university a year earlier than Bulma and even got a PHD. He shut the memories off as those memories chains to bad events and things that happened to him.

"I mean it's not like we are as smart as Vegeta." Raditz scoffed. Raditz has long spikey hair, he wears half black rectangular frame glasses, his body is fit and slim. On the other hand Nappa is huge and is bald, he is the manger of the engineering department which builds stuff. Goku is slim, his body is similar to Raditz, he's well shaped and is a bit more muscular than Raditz. Goku is Raditz's younger brother he's kinda dumb but is still a manager in the marketing department. They helped Vegeta a lot during the process of success and they were helpful so Vegeta wouldn't purposely get rid of them although Goku is annoying but other than that he was fine with his team.

"Hey Vegeets ya still with us?" Goku asked as Vegeta snapped out of his reverie,

"Shut up Kakarott I told you not to call me 'Vegeets'" Vegeta spat,

"Okay okay geez why ya so mad?" Goku gave him a smile like he always do,

"I'm going now it's time for me to go." Vegeta announce as he stood up,

"Okay get out now." Raditz said as he resumed on his drink.

XXX

It was like a cycle for Bulma, eat work shower eat sleep. It was like a painting without colours boring and a routine. She felt like something was missing. Bulma went out at night in South city for a ride and walk around the city because the cycle of her days were boring. As she walked on the streets she accidentally bumped into a man with flame hair style and a opened collar shirt with dark blue suit.

"Ah sorry it was an accident." Bulma applogise,

"Watch where you're going woman." The man growled,

"Hey! I said sorry jerk!" Bulma gritted her teeth and stormed out of his way as she proceeded with her shopping.

XXX

 _That damn woman_ Vegeta thought as he was realising that woman was painstakingly familiar. With the long blue curly hair and ocean like eyes that were easy to recognise. It was non other than her, Bulma Briefs. She was attractive and beautiful, but her attitude and personality was fierce and strong. _Hmph interesting..._ Vegeta thought as he walked to his car.

XXX

 _Wait shit! That was Vegeta Ouji, Ouji Enterprise CEO and founder._ Bulma knew what she got herself into as she knew for the job she applied wouldn't be easy to get as she thought. But she didn't care, she could always find another company and it didn't matter to her. The interview was tomorrow and she was prepared, the nervousness and stress was not coming to her only her pride and confidence were there. Bulma continued her shopping and it lasted a while. She didn't buy anything particular because the things she saw doesn't match her taste in clothings and accessories so she went home. She sighed as she walked to her room and jumped on her bed, little did she knew she fell asleep because of tiredness.

XXX

Similar to Bulma, Vegeta is a workaholic, he puts on his half dark blue rectangular frame glasses on as he signed some paperworks and checked his email, there is going to be a meeting for him tomorrow and a interview with Bulma Briefs. He sighed as he proceeded to shower and sleep...

XXX

Bulma woke up at 9 showering, brushing her teeth and getting herself ready, she wore a dark blue midi dress. She looked elegant, by the time she was ready it was 10:30. There was 2 more hours, she went to the kitchen for breakfast. After she ate Bulma went to East City to waste time and it's pretty close to South City where the company is. By the time she got there it was 11 and there's still one more hour. She walked around the town searching for something to waste her time. She sighed as she walked over to the seaside and got her earphones. The music began as the sad melody came in as well as the singer,

 _Ooohhhh_

 _Ooooohhh,_

 _Ooooooohh_

 _Oooooohhh_

 _Oooooh_

 _I am not the only traveler..._

 _Who has not repaid his debts_

 _I've been for a trail to follow, again_

It was The Night We Met from Lord Huron, it was one of Bulma's favourite song as she sat by the seaside watching people pass and sea waves crash, it's peaceful and calm but at the same time sad and relatable. She closed her eyes, sealed away from the world, the reality, and everything. Sinking into the song and the many dreams of her world.

XXX

Vegeta got to the office for meeting as he sat down in the meeting room with Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Krillin, Tien, and Roshi. The meeting was centered about what they'll do in the future and what products they could produce to earn more. Of course it lasted for an hour and it was about 11:30. Vegeta proceeded back to his office as he sighed. The interview was close...

XXX

Bulma snapped out of her reverie as she opened her eyes to face the cruel and harsh world and reality. It was 11:32 and it was about time. She got in her car and drove to South City which takes around 30 minutes. When she was driving, she noticed how beautiful the country side is and how beautiful the city is too, but it was a pity that reality is not as beautiful as those views she was witnessing and how ugly humanity could be when it shows it's true self. She arrived at 11:50, as she got up to the 18th floor and went to the reception,

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs. I have a interview at 12." Bulma said politely,

"Yes, please wait I'll be calling Mr. Ouji. You could sit down on the chair over there." The blonde receptionist pointed at the brown leather lounge on the left. The building was made with pure white paint and marble flooring. It was aesthetically pleasing and under the reception there is a 3D signed that embedded Oujis in dark gray letters.

XXX

Vegeta got a call from his office phone, he picked it up as a familiar voice started,

"Mr. Ouji, Ms Briefs is here." The receptionist said,

"Tell her to come in." Vegeta said cooly and put the phone down.

XXX

"Ms Briefs, follow me." The blonde receptionist stood up and Bulma followed, she then opened the big brown doors that was on the right to the reception,

"You may enter." Blonde receptionist opened the door for her waiting for her to enter. Bulma stepped into the huge office with dark gray carpeting and a big brown desk. Behind the desk was a vast space of glass that has views of the South City, Bulma assumed it was a reflective coated glass.

"Sit." A low voice rang in her ears, she looked at the man wearing his glasses and his suit. Telling her to sit infront of the desk where there's black leathered lounges. The face she was looking at was familiar and she knew where she met him. Yesterday on the streets and the man she bumped into was right in front of her leaning on the desk with his arms crossed.

"We shall proceed with the interview." He announced, his eyes not leaving her.

"Why should we hire you?" He asked and Bulma thought _what the actual fuck straight up like this in a interview?_

"I _am_ Bulma Briefs, many companies had wanted me for partnerships or wanted to hire me." Bulma replied with her legs crossed,

"Then why choose this company? I'm sure there is as many options." Vegeta asked still keeping a straight face which Bulma find funny.

"Because it is a technology centered company and I find great potentials in it." Still confident,

"What are your intentions of getting a job here? After all you _are_ the heiress of Capsule Corporations." Vegeta said this time frowning,

"I had no intentions, my reason of getting a job here is to experience the hardships and the life people go through working under a company. I wanted to see how much crueler and harsher life can be." Bulma said still keeping eye contact.

"Then what do you think about the world? And reality?" Vegeta icy voice kicked in,

"The world itself is beauty but the humanity is ugly and no matter what you do about it, it could never be change. Humanity is disgusting after it shows it's true self and there's nothing we could do about it even if you wanted to and that is the reality we are living in. Humans are born with sin, greed, lust, pride, envy, and all those things makes up to what humanity is today." Bulma said expressing no emotions.

"Then what kind of human being do you think I am?" Vegeta asked suddenly,

"Ambitious, a tactician, smart, probably cruel and harsh." Bulma spoke bluntly,

"Why so?" His voice getting colder,

"Because these are factors that are required to be successful, a man like yourself should know this." Bulma looked around the room.

"Did you experience any of the things you said below? The cruelties and harshness of the world." Vegeta asked,

"A bit. And those experience are from school. I've understand these in a small age." Bulma said,

"Thanks for today Ms. Briefs." Vegeta invited her out, she stepped out and went to the elevator. She went down, and then to her car, she then proceeded back home _what are those questions?_ She thought...

XXX

 _Hmph, very interesting._ Vegeta thought,

"Resha, sent a email to Bulma Briefs, she's hired as my personal assistant." He said to the receptionist and walk back to his office. While he was walking back a hint of smirk appeared in his face...

XXXX

 **A/N: thanks for reading once again. Thank you for the support. Welp the interview is done annnddd it took me a while to write this. Revising this chapter is a pain in the ass but I still hope you enjoyed it. And I used The Night We Met cuz it's kinda good and it would relate to the story later on. Not giving any spoilers out.**

 **I hope I didn't bore you it might be a little boring hehe.**

 **Comments for improvement would help a lot thanks once again!!!**

 **Btw you can find me on Tumblr as Cryyce**


	3. Chapter 3 Bargain

_Well, now that we know Vegeta is hiring Bulma as his personal assistant, Bulma's reaction would be revealed..._

 _IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:_

 _IVE CHANGED NAPPA INTO THE HUMAN RESOURCE DEPARTMENT MANAGER INSTEAD OF ENGINEERING DEPART. MAN._

 _IVE ALSO ADDED TURLES TO THE TEAM_

XXXX

 **Picked up from the last chapter...**

 **"Thanks for today Ms. Briefs." Vegeta invited her out, she stepped out and went to the elevator. She went down, and then to her car, she then proceeded back home _what are those questions?_ She thought...**

 **XXX**

 ** _Hmph, very interesting._ Vegeta thought,**

 **"Resha, sent a email to Bulma Briefs, she's hired as my personal assistant." He said to the receptionist and walk back to his office. While he was walking back a hint of smirk appeared in his face...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bulma woke up the next morning, her mind still wondering why the interview questions were so peculiar. She went to her email for work and found a email from the Ouji Enterprise.

FROM: Ouji Enterprise.inc

TO: Bulma Briefs

NO SUBJECT...

Dear Ms. Briefs, thank you for the interview and your interest in our company. We'd liked to inform you that you are hired as Mr. Ouji's personal assistant. You may start going to work on Monday at 8 in the morning, you may meet Mr. Ouji in his office for more details on Monday. Assigned by Mr. Ouji.

Thanks

The email ended and Bulma doesn't know whether to be absolutely frustrated or to be happy like how normal people's reaction is. At the end she decided to be absolutely frustrated about it. She applied for a low and small position at the technology field and after an interview she's a personal assistant of the CEO? _I am going to kill that man!_ Bulma thought as she was fuming with rage and went to the toilet for a shower and her morning routine. The rest of the day was rough for her parents as Bulma's wrath was every where. It was Monday tomorrow and Bulma swore that she will negotiate with Vegeta until she got the right job she needed, and she knew it won't be easy.

XXX

Vegeta couldn't get his mind off Bulma. Her replies in the interview was certainly interesting, but even more so her personality when he met her on the streets. This woman made Vegeta curious enough to bug his mind, but Vegeta had told himself that it only piqued his interest and it is nothing more. He puts on his glasses as he signed more paperworks and checks more email. His room was big, there was another room inside his room for his personal assistants. His previous assistants were... friends with benefits. But the assistants he had weren't friends, it was more of benefits. Of course he gave them a good amount of money to shut their mouths and never talk anything about it ever. There wasn't a need for a personal assistant at the moment, Vegeta just wanted to see what she could do and he wanted to know more about her.

XXX

Bulma calmed down for a bit, she breathed in and out to make her more calm. All she did was grunted in frustration whenever she worked today, it was really infuriating for her to even think about it. She did her normal night routines and slowly lose her consciousness and fell to her dreams.

Next morning...

Bulma woke up with a yawn and it was 7, more than enough time to bust that Oujis door. She quickly do her usual routine, took some toast and went to work. Driving from West to South city takes about an hour or so and it was about 7:56am. Time was not a problem as she drove to South City. The view on the road was stunningly amazing as nature took over the lands. Unlike cities it was refreshing and not as rushing like how the cities normally feel like. As soon as she parked her car and stormed to the 18th floor, it was already 9. She kept walking, fuming with frustration.

"Miss, you can't storm in there." The receptionist tried to halt her but Bulma didn't stop. She bursted in through big doors as Vegeta looked at her in confusion with his glasses on.

"Mr. Ouji, I applied a small position in the technology department. Why did you hire me as your personal assitant?" Bulma asked in a outburst of rage.

"Because you are more capable of a personal assistant than a normal office lady." Vegeta said, his eyes are on the papers infront of him.

"Even so! I applied for a SMALL POSITION IN THE TECHNOLOGY DEPARTMENT!" She argued,

"Hmph, whether you like it or not you are my personal assistant now." Vegeta's eyes not leaving the paperwork,

"First you busted through my doors, second you came here and yell at your boss, third you're speaking impolitely. You should know your place now woman." Vegeta spoke coldly as his eyes slowly met hers. Bulma couldn't help but agreed with him. She _did_ bust through his doors and did disrespect him.

"I told you why I wanted a normal office lady's job at the interview yet you still put me into such a high position." Bulma grunted in disapproval.

"I'm sure it will give you the same experience you want, woman." Vegeta gave away a hint of an vicious smirk before his eyes went on to his work.

"I'll only stay if you are certain that it will give me the thing I want." Bulma grunted in annoyance,

"Well you've got a deal." The hint of smirk was now obvious, his lips curled viciously upward.

"Hmph. If you agree with these arrangements then you'll need a contract." Vegeta handed over a file, Bulma got it,

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" Bulma asked, Vegeta handed her a fancy looking black ball point pen. She took it and signed her name on the contract. It was a 2 year contract which wasn't very long.

"Come here, I'll show you your office." Vegeta stood up and guided her to her room. It was basically a room inside a room, at the left corner of Vegeta's room. Itwas a big enough room for Bulma to work in.

"A room in a room." Bulma scoff,

"Hmph, got a problem with that?" Vegeta looked at her.

"You'll be responsible for all the personal arrangements I have and remind me of the meetings I will have. You will also be following me to every where as my personal assistant." That was her job for the next two years. She sighed in defeat, she didn't know what she got herself into this time.

"What am I gonna do now?" Bulma asked and Vegeta's eyes not leaving hers,

"I'm going to show you around the building since now I'm your boss." Vegeta began walking, Bulma followed him as they went down to the 17th floor.

"This is the technology department." Vegeta said, a tall man with long spikey hair came to them as he introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Raditz, I'm the technology department manager. I assume you are the personal assistant Mr. Ouji hired?" He said politely unlike Vegeta who was a bit of a jerk.

"Yes, hi I'm Bulma Briefs nice to meet you." Bulma offered her hands to shake and Raditz accepted it and they both shaked hands in politeness. Raditz is kind, of course he was rich, but not as rich as Vegeta. He earns big amounts of money each month as a award for working and helping Vegeta out through out the years.

"Let's go." Vegeta announce as he began walking to the elevator with his hands in his pockets as they went down to the 16th floor to the Accounting/Finance department. Turles came out of his office and strolled his way to Vegeta and Bulma,

"You must be Bulma Briefs. I'm Turles the Manager in the finance department." Turles gave her a cold look. Bulma was guessing that he'd tried to intimidate her, she was Bulma Briefs nothing scared her.

"Hi nice to meet you." Bulma gave him a unwavering look. Turles was polite but rude in a way that not anyone could notice. He was unpredictable and nobody knows what he's been plotting or thinking. Vegeta took her to the 15th floor where the marketing department is, of course Goku was in the department snacks station eating. He noticed Vegeta's presence, as well as Bulma. Goku walked towards them with food still in his hands.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Goku!" He said enthusiastically with his mouth stuffed but Bulma could tell that he's smiling. His smile was warm and friendly. She found it comfortable around him unlike the people she had already met which was kind of uneasy.

"Hi I'm Bulma Briefs nice to meet you too." She said giving him a warm smile back.

"I didn't hire you to eat all day Kakarott." Vegeta gave cold glare,

"Get back to work." Vegeta started to walk to the elevator and went down to the 3rd floor. The rest was just the same saying hi to Nappa and introducing herself. It was interesting to walk around the big offices and floors. Of course, they finished and went back to the 18th floor. Vegeta gave her a stack of files to organise and to work on for the time being. Bulma sat down in her office. The walls were pure white and the lights were bright warm yellow, her desk sits at the center of the room. She could see the view with the windows on her left and the door at her right. Her focus turned on to the pile of work as she sighed, _what have I gotten myself into..._ she thought.

XXXXX

 **A/N: Every single time I reread this, I feel like it's too boring and it's bad. It's probably just my self esteem. Sigh it took me a while to write this but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Again thanks for supporting comments for improvement will always be appreciated.**

 **BTW THIS IS OFFICIALLY ON AO3!!!!**


End file.
